Baneful Dismissal
by isnani
Summary: Another Dramione Veela story. But this time, it's unreciprocated. His destined mate is deeply in love with someone else. Draco lies in his dying bed as he counts his last days.


A murder of crows fleeted from the dark Manor, as screams from the white albino peacocks vibrate through the sounds of agony. The wails of one of the Manor's occupants kept reverberating throughout the whole domain.

"Draco, darling. Please let me stop this, dear," sobbed Narcissa Malfoy. "I can no longer watch my only son deteriorate when I know the solution is her. I'll go Floo call her now." Tears stained her beautiful face as she stood up desperately.

"NO! No, Mother. Please! Don't call her," begged Draco Malfoy.

In the corner of the room, Lucius Malfoy sat with his hands on his head. Curse the Veela blood. He knew the cursed blood ran through the Malfoys' genes. But he did not in the slightest would have imagine it will end with his son.

A Mudblood. A Mudblood was his son's mate. He sneered and shook his head. His son, Draco, had resigned to accepting her as his fated mate. Darn! He was in _love_ with her even.

His wife, Narcissa had said that their son might have always been. Of course. He remembered the times when Draco would talk and complain incessantly about the Muggleborn girl. Even his letters from Hogwarts had always had "bushy-haired Mudblood" dashed in them.

Shaking his head again, Lucius looked back up at his son's four poster bed and sighed. Alas, the Mudblood did not return his son's feelings. She went ahead and marry that bloody Weasley boy. What a bloody grand wedding it was, as the _Afternoon Prophet_ had reported it.

His head shot up again as Draco gave out another loud agonizing wail. He knew it. The only reason of his current state was the fact that his destined mate was at the moment shagging her new husband. Enjoying her first wedding night… Bitch. Does she has any idea what his son is going through right now because of her shenanigans?

Tears were still running down Draco's eyes. He knew his son knew. He was outwardly crying in front of his two parents. An act that Lucius knew he would not be doing if he had any control over it. Malfoys' ego is as such.

Narcissa was still stroking her son's hair as she whispered consoling words, sobbing herself.

Will he die? It is said that Veelas whose love are unreciprocated will eventually die from heartbreak. Literally. Lucius cannot be sure. Nobody in his family ever have had the misfortune. All of them had successfully married their mates.

It was nearly two in the morning. Draco had finally stopped screaming. Bloody randy bastards! Were they seriously at it for that long? He could see that his son was still sobbing.

"Please leave me alone," Draco muttered with his eyes closed.

His poor, pitiful son. Completely and utterly broken.

"Draco, darling," started his wife.

"Please, Mother. Just… just leave me be for now."

* * *

Draco pushed his face into his satin plush pillow. His sobs now subdued. "Hermione…"

He remembered their last conversation just like it was yesterday.

* * *

"Draco, you'll… you'll die!" Hermione cried exasperatedly.

"Don't worry about me, Granger. I'll get through it."

"But –"

"DO YOU LOVE ME?!" Draco shouted.

"Draco, it's not —"

"DO YOU LOVE ME, GRANGER?!"

Hermione stared at his face affronted. "Draco, we'll make this work."

"You don't love me, Granger. You love him. You know I can't force you into this."

"Draco! It's a matter of your life and death! How can you just — I can't let you just die and marry off with Ron and have this conscience in my head!" she huffed. "Look, we'll make this work. _I'll_ make this work."

"And what about Weasley? I'm not going to obligate you into doing this."

"You're not!"

"Yes, I'm not! I can't let you do this, Granger. What's the point of us being together if your heart belongs to him and him only?"

"I'll adjust! And Ron… Ron… he can sort his own life on his own."

"And what? Watch you pine after him, even after you belong to me?"

Hermione was torn. Draco was one of her closest friends after the War ended. Knowing that his life depended on her was plaguing her mind. She just could not comprehend why he was pushing her away.

"I want you to be happy. Can't you do that? For me? A dying man's one final wish?"

Her body stiffened before Draco found himself in her tight embrace. "I can't do this to you, Draco."

"Please, Hermione."

"I can't," she sobbed.

"Marry him. At least I'll die knowing you're happy."

* * *

He did not attend their wedding earlier of course. Why should he? Just thinking about it pained him. Picking up the photo on his end table, he smiled wistfully at the girl waving in it. "I love you, Hermione."

* * *

Days passed and Draco's condition was worsening. He knew his last days were closing in. His mother was by his side all the time. Even his stern father had surprised him by crying in front of him.

Hermione on the other hand had kept her promise visiting him at the Manor everyday. Perhaps the reason he had lasted this long was because of her visits. But seeing her glow, albeit her sad exterior, led Draco realized that his decision was indeed correct.

Oh what he would give to be in Ronald Weasley's place. Anything! Anything if he gets to spend the rest of his life with that wonderful, amazing, beautiful woman.

"Draco?"

His eyes fluttered open, a slow smile spread across his pale face. "Hermione…"

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh brilliant."

She sniffed. He was so pale. Lying in his bed. So weak. It was so not like him. "I'm so sorry."

Holding her petite hands in his limp ones, he muttered, "Hey! What did I say about those tears? You know I'm happy for you, Hermione."

She wiped her eyes with her palm hastily, only to have fresh new tears running down her cheeks. Draco stared at her lovingly, a smile still on his face.

Lowering her head, Hermione let her lips brushed Draco's pale ones. She lingered for a few moments before retreating back slowly. Draco breathed out and smiled.

A moan was heard at the back of the room as she saw Narcissa looked up at the magical grandfather clock. Draco's minute hand was pointed in between 'lost' and 'mortal peril'.

Hermione let out a ragged breath. Draco's eyes were partially closed, but she knew he was no more. His small smile still plastered on his face.

At the same moment, Lucius Malfoy stepped in. He looked at his son and then the clock. Narcissa's cries being the only sound in the room. Grabbing the door's handle, he shut his eyes momentarily before looming over Hermione. With a sneer, he growled, "Get out."


End file.
